


I can hear colors

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Regina says the brownies that were left on the kitchen table by Henry as a lesson to teach him he should clean up after himself. She sends Emma a picture as she takes the last bite and then Emma texts her back like, "How many did you have?" And Regina says three and doesn't understand why Emma is suddenly poofing over and directing her to the couch until Emma tells her they had an extra ingredientAsked by delirious-comfort back at tumblr.





	I can hear colors

 

“I’m fine!” Regina’s voice echoed as Emma, hurriedly, moved towards her with a glass of water and magic wisps already dripping into the carpet, so quick she had teleported herself. “I told you, I only ate three. I don’t think you need… all of this.”

Sighing something under her breath the brunette didn’t get to hear, Emma picked up her phone and typed a quick message to Lily for what the brunette managed to see before the blonde put the phone away and sat next to the couch she had directed Regina towards to the second she had poofed next to her, worry etched on her eyes and magic crackling in the charged air.

“Have you eaten something else before them?”

Regina frowned, looking at Emma and truly not understanding a thing her fiancée was saying. Lips pursed, she sighed and shook her head; a morning full of meetings and a few problems regarding some paper or other on the afternoon, the last thing she had been able to nibble at had been during the first hours of morning when her secretary had dropped by with a sandwich and a coffee.

“If this is because your mother is pestering you again about the fit of the dress…”

Shaking her head and raking her right hand through her locks in an almost angry way, Emma grumbled as her phone chimed, making her hurriedly glance at it while Regina narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like feeling out of the loop. If the brownies weren’t Henry’s but Emma’s she didn’t mind for the blonde to have left those out as a surprise. But, she thought as a counterargument inwardly, if that was the case why then she was behaving as if something bad was happening?

Blinking and feeling slightly tired, she called for her magic, trying to focus on it as Emma kept on typing. Purple wisps already forming on her hand, Regina focused on those, feeling her tiredness gain in strength as well as her irritability as Emma, finally, tucked her phone away.

“Seems like they didn’t have a lot… damned Lily, I told her I was going to pick them after my shift.”

“A lot of what?”

“What do you think a brownie can have as an extra ingredient?”

Regina blinked owlishly for a few moments, magic ingredients being the first ones to appear on her mind and getting quickly forgotten as Emma’s eyes kept on eyeing her with worry. Finally, as she felt the tips of her fingers begin to tingle, Regina felt her mouth open up in a mix of shock and anger.

“Emma! Do you realize our son could have eaten those?!”

“That’s why I told Lily that she could give them to me after my shift! She probably snuck inside before you arrived.”

Regina growled as she closed her eyes tightly, mentally trying to think on a spell or potion she could drink. Coming out empty, she stood and, hands akimbo, began to walk around Emma’s worried frame.

“Ruby asked to try them.” The blonde offered meekly, still watching her, her magic haloing her as Regina nodded, distractedly. “We were going to have… a party. I was going to tell you once you returned but you beat me to it.”

“And then I ate three of them.” A groan escaping from her lips, Regina put a hand over her stomach, as if trying to gauge how much time she had before she started to digest them. “Do you realize that I have magic, Emma? That you do too and both Ruby and Lily can transform into creatures if they don’t keep the grasp on their respective beasts’ reins?”

Emma winced at Regina’s tone but nodded. That had actually been something she had been slightly worried about the moment Lily had emphatically said she could make some. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose she circled the couch, hands dropping to grasp the fabric of its back.

“You are probably going to just feel a little bit sleepy.” She replied, swallowing hard as Regina scoffed. “I mean, that’s a way it can go.”

“Because you now are an expert on how magic works mixed with drugs.” The dry tone made Emma bristle.

“Hey! I think the fairy dust is just as potent as one of those and you guys used it all the time on the Enchanted Forest.”

Regina said nothing but the slight blush on her cheeks told Emma she was probably right to an extent there. Sighing and coming back to the front of the couch, she sat and patted her side, waiting until Regina, with a sigh and a groan of her own, followed her, right hand still on her stomach.

“We can make you puke.” The blonde offered, already knowing Regina would say no. The glance the brunette gave at her was enough answer though and she rose both of her hands, looking away as she calculated how much time it had already passed. “You will be good for… another thirty minutes I guess, if that helps.”

“Not really.”

Emma glanced at Regina, it was hard to tell since the brunette kept looking away from her, lips pursed, but the nervousness was evident to her as she heard the slight tremble on her voice. Humming, Emma grasped Regina’s hand between her own.

“I’m sorry.” She said as the older woman glanced at her direction. “I should have thought all of this better.”

“Yes.” Regina’s replied was curt but lacked its previous bite and Emma felt herself beginning to relax. “There’s nothing we can do now, though.”

Burst of purple crackling on her eyes, the brunette closed her eyes and slumped into the couch.

“I’m starting to get lightheaded…”

“That’s probably nerves.”

“If you say so.”

A thing Emma learnt that afternoon is that magic users burnt through pot-made brownies faster than an average person, making the rises and falls of the usual intake more abrupt. Which would have been ilharious if it wasn’t for Regina’s sudden decision that everytime she blinked she died.

Yes, that certainly made her rethink the whole business of try some with a werewolf and a dragon.

Although Regina drowsy was a cute picture she didn’t intent to erase. Not now, not ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Well, this was interesting Xd I sent delirious a message the moment I read the original prompt of how I remembered this particular idea being written several times during season 2 back on ffnet. Sadly, I’ve lost those links so if any mutual still remembers them and can re-direct them at me I’ll be very grateful!  
> Being awful at crack this one was difficult but very interesting to write about Xd Sadly, as crack is not my forte I ended writing them up having that conversation and not really showing Regina on drugs. Oh well.  
> The last bit, however, is from a personal experience. Let’s say my girlfriend was the one thinking every time I blinked I died. While I only wanted to sleep -I burnt through it quicker than her-. Yeah, remember to check with your friends how much stuff they had put on the mix. That or make it yourself because that was a hell of a trip.
> 
> PS: As an extra note I’ve added a few lines of dialogue I slipped in during the first draft of this.
> 
> “I can feel my magic, Emma, do you hear that?”  
> “Yes, it’s you, humming.”  
> “No, but… there! What’s that?”  
> “You, still humming.”


End file.
